


Words on The Air

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, F/M, High School, gonna add more characters as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: A silly sunshine boy, a quiet, intelligent girl, both in the same class. After another failed math test, Prompto takes notice of a girl in his class and from there, they begin a quaint form of communication between each other, growing to close friends and eventually, more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh I published this as my happy birthday gift to Prom Prom! I hope you guys enjoy! <3  
> (btw my tumblr is flopity-flips if you wanna see my other writing of make a request!)

Prompto laid on his bed, staring at the heavily creased piece of cardstock in his hand. The message on it was scrawled out, but legible.

_ What is your name? _




 

“Another day, another failed test,” Prompto sighed, looking at the math test with a red 34 scrawled on the paper.

Noctis looked over Prompto's shoulder and snickered.

“Dude how are you even at a high school like this with marks like those?”

Prompto elbowed him in the chest, causing the young Prince to retreat and snicker.

“Shut up, dude. You know these teachers are nice to you because you're the Prince.”

“Yeah, and you can bet I'm using it to my advantage,” Noctis said, voice laced with sarcasm as he looked at his test with a large red 71 on the top right corner.

Prompto turned around and looked at the paper the Prince held and groaned, setting his head on Noct's desk.

“If my parents find out about this… man,” He sighed, looking at one of his female peers in the back corner.

The teacher passed her test back, commending her for another A grade, saying how she should join the math club.

She just sheepishly smiled and muttered out “maybe” before shoving the test into her bag and hanging it on the small hook on the side of her desk, resuming to furiously writing in her pink heart print notebook.

Prompto picked up his head and lowered his tone, speaking to Noctis.

“Hey, who's that girl?”

“Hm? Her? I think her name is (Y/N). I think. She keeps to herself, no one really talks to her. I heard she's crazy smart, though, but really weird,” Noctis explained.

“Oh,” Prompto muttered, being reminded of who he was not too long ago. Minus the smart part, of course.

“Why do you ask? Are you gonna try and get her to give you answers on homework?” Noct teased.

“Dude, no!” Prompto said really loudly, causing the class to look at him before he chuckled nervously, adjusting his green tie  and slinking back into his seat.

“Dude, no! I'm not that rude,” He said this time, softer.

“Yeah, sure,” Noctis rolled his eyes, putting his math test into his bag before standing up. “Wanna go to the arcade?”

Prompto whined, picking up his bag, crumpling up the failed math test and tossing it carelessly into his bag.

“I can't. My dad called and yelled at me for spending so much money there.”

Noctis snickered as they walked out of the classroom.

“Your dad knows you suck at video games.”

“Dude shut up! You suck just as bad!” Prompto attempted to retaliate.

Noctis laughed and ran forward, waving goodbye to his friend.

Prompto sighed and pulled out his phone, checking it for any messages before sighing and looking at the ground in front of him as he walked to the train station.

As he waited at the station for the train that would carry him home, he noticed that girl from his class, (Y/N), playing on a portable game system that had a cute charm dangling from it. He was pulled out of his thoughts when his train came and he piled into it along with the tens of other commuters, including (Y/N), he noted.

Prompto texted his friend, asking what he was doing. The blond teen looked up from his phone at the girl from his class. He watched her, engrossed with her game, as he waited for a reply from Noctis.

He looked back down at his phone as he felt it buzz and looked at the phone, snickering at the selfie Noctis sent him.

_ “Iggy won't let me snack before dinner.” _

_ “You know snacking before meals is unhealthy, right?” _

_ “You would know, tubby.” _

_ “Ass.” _

He looked up from his phone, miffed and shoved it in his bag, getting off the train at his stop.

He walked up the steps of the underground station and stopped in the corner store, purchasing some meat for his dinner that night before turning to corner to the street lined with houses packed on top of each other.

As he turned that corner, he once again noticed (Y/N) walking down the road to his home. He jumped at noticing this.

'She really IS weird!’ He thought, believing her to be following him.

Just as she was about to come up to his house, she turned to a small walkway, leading to another section of homes.

He sighed out in relief and opened the door and took off his shoes, tossing his school bag to the floor.

“I'm home,” he tiredly called out, hoping to hear one of his parents call out 'Welcome home.’

He sighed and set the meat in the fridge, pulling out a pan and cooking himself dinner.

“Man, it'd be nice if I could have a cute girl cook for me,” He pouted to himself, tiredly looking over his homework as he cooked the meat he got.

After cooking his dinner he went up to his room, out of his uniform and hanging it up on his closet door, tossing his bag onto the small desk that faced the window at the end of his room.

He opened the window to let some cool air into the room and flopped face first on the bed.

“I hate living alone,” he pouted to himself into his pillow.

He lifted his face some and looked up at the few stars twinkling in the sky, wishing the lights in the city weren’t as bright. 

He slowly drifted off in his bed, dreaming of sweets and chocobos.

About an hour later, he was suddenly pulled out of his sleep as he felt something sharp but light crash again his head.

“Ow ow OW!” He exclaimed, shooting up and grabbing the object from his head.

Prompto felt it crumple in his hold and looked down at the vaguely plane shaped paper. He unfolded it and saw some text written on it. The message on it was scrawled out, but legible.

_ What is your name? _

The blond boy turned around, looking at his window, fumbling to get up on his desk and look further out the window.

His gaze fell upon the house across the way from the back of his, the back window of that house facing his. Said back window being illuminated.

Prompto’s gaze fell on his female classmate from earlier, waving nervously at him. He looked back down at the paper, then back to her before jumping off of his desk, looking for a pen.

He ducked down to the floor, spying a pen knocked over from him crawling on his desk. He got back up and smoothed out the paper, writing a reply on it.

_ Prompto. Why? _

He folded it up back into a plane, propping himself up on his desk with his left hand and right knee, and threw it back to her window across the small space with his right hand.

She leaned up against an object he couldn’t see, most likely a desk, and reached out for the paper plane, grasping it tightly yet gently.

(Y/N) opened up the paper and smiled before going to turn off her lights.

Prompto blinked, confused and still in the same position from when he threw the paper plane. 

“Huh…” Was all he could manage.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2: It's Rude to Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and gets caught staring at his quiet classmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter done for like a month, I wanted to update monthly but tbh depression babey. I'm already working on ch. 3

The next morning, Prompto walked to the train station, picking up a bottle of tea from the corner store by the station before waiting for his train.

As he scrolled through his phone, the interaction from the night before presented itself front and center in his mind.

Although he found it quite odd, something about it was rather… mysterious to him. Maybe she wasn’t as weird or bad as everyone thought…?

He shook his head, bringing himself out of his thoughts, looking up to see the morning train pulling up to the station. He rushed off of the platform and onto the train, eyes scanning the vicinity of the train car for an empty seat.

His eyes fell on a seat next to an older man, rushing over to the seat and plopping down on it, fist pumping to himself, celebrating the fact that he would get to sit on the train for the first time in a while. As he slumped into his seat a bit and pulled out his phone to play some games, he noticed, yet again, his classmate.

He peered at (Y/N) from above his phone, noticing her games device in your hands, yet again, you seemingly engrossed. He sat up, pretending to be interested in his phone as he continued to stare at you, watching your console move with your fingers and hands.

_ ‘I wonder what she’s playing…’ _

Prompto’s attention fell back to his phone as it buzzed in his hand.

_ “Morning.” _

Noctis had texted him.

_ “What’s up?” He asked. _

_ “Just getting a ride from Iggy. Traffic sucks.” _

Prompto snickered at that.

_ “Being the Prince must be wonderful, yeah? Not being able to use public transportation, having people gawk at you.” _

_ “Shut up.” _

_ “That’ll teach you to call me tubby, jerk.” _

Prompto put away his phone and grabbed his back, readying himself for the train’s stop as it pulled into the station. He stood up suddenly and expertly weaved his way through the flood of people attempting to get on and off the train. 

He walked up the steps of the station, sliding his commuter’s card in one of the kiosks blocking the exit, and left, turning towards his school. 

He sighed, looking up at the sky, his bag slung over his back. It was a nice day: real sunny, clear skies, not to hot, nor too cold. The blond wished he could spend the day walking around the grand city; however, he knew if he didn’t go to school or do his homework after school, his parents would be so beyond mad at him and probably give him less food money.

He whined silently to himself at his situation, wishing he could as Noctis for food money.

“I really need to get a job,” the blond boy muttered.

Prompto turned, walking through the gates of his school and entering the doors, taking off his shoes and walking to his small locker amongst the hundreds of other lockers that lined the front vestibule, pulling out his uniform shoes and putting them on and then putting away his shoes he wore to school. He walked up to the school store on the latter half of the school foyer and got some rice bread and walked to his homeroom. 

Prompto slid open the door, wishing the few people communing in his classroom a good morning. He strode over to his desk, dropping his bag on the hook attached to his desk and pulled out his camera, flipping through some of the pictures he had taken during the week out of boredom. As he was going through and trying to choose which pictures to save, he heard the class door slide open. In the doorway was (Y/N), her blazer was unbuttoned and her white button up under it was a little dirty towards the bottom, as if she had been messing around out in the grass up front at the school.

She nervously looked around, her eyes falling on Prompto, her gaze lingering there for a moment before she gave a small bow and walked to her desk in the opposite corner from his, frantically brushing off her blouse before buttoning up her blazer to hide the dirt on the bottom half of her blouse. Prompto chuckled at this before returning his gaze back to his camera, but his eyes kept wandering back to his fellow classmate and neighbor, taking note of some of her prominent features and mannerisms such as the way she wore her hair, her bouncing foot, the small character keychains on her bag that she had yet to hang on her desk’s hook, and her phone case that was decorated to look like a character’s outfit. 

At about 8:15, Prompto had been on and off staring at (Y/N) for about 20 minutes. The door slid open more frequently and eventually, Noctis walked in, not even bothering to wish the teacher who stood at the podium in the front, organizing his lessons, a good morning. He sat down at his desk behind Prompto, closing his eyes and resting his chin in his hand. Prompto turned around and grinned at his friend.

“Morning, Prince Nap-tis.”

Noctis lightly pushed him before opening his eyes slightly.

“Hey.”

“So…” Prompto paused, rifling through his bag for a paper. “Did you do last night’s science homework? I was too tired to,” he chuckled nervously, sliding the paper on Noctis’ desk and scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I did it,” Noctis said matter-of-factly, not moving a muscle. “Not giving you the answers to cheat off of, though,” he grinned mischievously, sliding the paper back towards Prompto.

Prompto whined, taking his paper and laying his head on Noctis’ desk.

“You’re so mean, Noct! If we’re friends but you aren’t giving me the answers then what’s the point?”  
Prompto turned his head on his side so Noctis could see his pout, casing Noctis to smirk, and he put his pencil box on Prompto’s head. 

As Prompto was on his side, he looked towards (Y/N), watching her scribble in her spiral notebook. While he stared, she noticed his gaze and looked at him, smiling and giving a small wave. Prompto shot up, and felt his face heat up and heard Noctis’ pencil box falling on the floor. Just as suddenly, he turned away, looking to his desk.

Noctis chuckled.

“Got caught staring, Argentum?”

“Shut… Shut up,” he muttered.

Just as he turned around, the bell rang, signalling the day started and the teacher cleared his throat, calling on the student on duty to call the students to rise.

* * *

 

As the day went on, he couldn’t help but let his eyes continue to wander to his female classmate who lives by him. She was a little odd, from what he could tell, what with the talking to him with a paper airplane, but nothing like the dramatized stories his peers spoke about her. In fact, were it not for his being friends with the Prince, he probably would have gotten the same treatment. He couldn’t help but feel some sympathy for her.

It was currently his second to last period, after break: Literature. The teacher was calling on students to read the piece aloud. Something about a guy and this bird. Whatever it was, the blond student was too deep in his thoughts to pay attention.

He frowned at his before thought about his being friends with the Prince, his mind momentarily wondering if she was only trying to speak with him  _ because _ of he and the Prince’s relationship. He looked down at the book on his desk as he lost himself in thought about (Y/N), not bothering to take in the text on the page or the listening to his classmates reading out loud.

His eyebrows furrowed as he thought back to the multiple times within the past year people, especially girls, have tried to befriend him or be his girlfriend to get closer to the prince. He was only on his second year and he’s had 4 different girlfriends, each whom he cared about a ton but they did not return the love. He sighed.

_ ‘Maybe (Y/N) is the same… It doesn’t matter, if I am still friends with Noctis it’ll be fine.’ _

But, as he thought back to the way she was, how she walked home alone, how no one talked to her, how everyone spread rumors, those thoughts were dashed away as he realized she was just like-

“Mister Argentum!”

Prompto looked up, getting snapped out of his thoughts, and stood up, book in hand.

“Yes, sir?” He managed to force out.

“Please pay attention. Read the next section.”

“Uh, yes sir!” He said, his face heating up as he heard the snickers of his classmates.

He glanced back to (Y/N) and saw her attempting to hide a smile. He gulped and began reading aloud.


End file.
